fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Thrasir
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race =Human |relatives =Bruno (Older Half-Brother) Veronica (Younger-self) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Book III Chapter 1: Death |mirage = |voiceby =Lizzie Freeman |jap_voiceby =Yui Ogura }} Thrasir is a character in Fire Emblem Heroes. A general of Hel, she shares a name with the founder of Embla. Profile In ancient times, Thrasir became the first empress of Embla, forming a pact with the Dragon Embla. With the dragon's blood, she gained the power to close portals to other realms. Much like Askran royalty as well as her own descendants, she can bind Heroes to contracts. In Book III, Chapter 1, Thrasir makes her debut as a general of Hel, attacking the Order of Heroes during Hel's invasion of Askr. She retreats upon defeat, while Alfonse and Sharena consider the fact that they are now fighting the ancestors of both nations. In the following chapter, she once again appears leading Hel's army, and is forced to retreat without a word. She faces the order again alongside Lif. Once both are defeated, and retreats through a portal he creates for them. After the order discovers they are in a ruined Askr, she faces them again before retreating. Eventually, she reveals that, just like Líf is Alfonse from an alternate timeline, Thrasir is a future version of Veronica, one in which her kingdom also suffered major casualties, including her beloved older brother Bruno. Knowing her own way of thinking, Thrasir intentionally left a book about the weapon the "forbidden heart" created in her version of Embla in order to lure Veronica to the Temple of Blood and kill her counterpart. However, Alfonse, aware that she would likely verify their demise, intentionally sprung the trap and so that they could strike her down. When asked why would she fight for Hel, she bitterly says that no one but Hel can restore Embla and that's why she follows her. Once Thrasir is defeated and apparently killed, Veronica says that she has no real synpathy for her since one of them had to die. She does, however, promise that Hel will be defeated. Later, it is shown that before the events leading to her demise, "Thrasir" made a promise to "Líf" that after balancing the cohort of the dead and reviving everyone in their realm, both of them would talk together again as allies and not enemies, which "Líf" agrees to. Personality Much like her fellow General, Thrasir speaks little. Having been resurrected as a General of Hel, she is committed to destroying all worlds. According to Alfonse, Thrasir was said to possess enough power to raze entire realms. Later on, after it is revealed that she is an alternate timeline adult Veronica, Thrasir is shown to have a more cordial relationship with Lif, the alternate version of Alfonse. She speaks to him with little of her former hostility towards him, even appreciating his company following the loss of her older brother. She even requests Lif that they be able to speak together again as allies once their mission is complete. Much like her younger self, Thrasir cares about her brother Bruno a lot, with her signature tome being a present from him which, while worn out, she treasures it. On the other hand, she doesn't view her past self as kindly, calling her foolish and beyond help, as well as being adamant on others calling her by her alias, as she is not like the main Veronica and tries to distance away from identifying with her. In-Game ;Omnicidal Witch :General of the realm of the dead. At her queen's command, this witch uses her powers to swell the ranks of the dead. Base Stats Tome |Skill= Ífingr }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes :Thrasir/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Thrasir is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Thrasir or þrasir is Old Norse for "lover". In Norse Mythology, Líf and Lífþrasir are the last woman and man respectively who are destined to survive the events of Ragnarok and repopulate the earth. Trivia * Thrasir's official attack, special and damaged artwork show her wielding Ífingr. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Mythic Heroes Category:Playable characters